Who, What, When, Werewolf... Why
Billy and Dashell hunt down the vamp who beat up Stubeck. John-John takes something from a zombie that doesn't belong to him, and Kirsten dates a guy who may have a fatal flaw. Plot Summary Cold Open In Burbank, it is the ending moments of Kirsten's date with a man named Travis. They start to make out, but Kirsten stops him from going any further and bids him a good night before heading in. Travis begins to feel uncomfortable, bumping into a woman out on a late night job. Travis begins to transform into a werewolf and chases after the jogger, mauling her to death in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary. Briefing The next day before dusk, Dashell announces that a werewolf is on the loose and assigns Stubeck and Billy to the case. When John-John objects, Dashell points over to the board showing that Stubeck and Billy have had more success tracking down and apprehending werewolves this month with eleven over John-John and Rinaldi's six. John-John complains that Stubeck and Billy's tallies are because Dashell gives them the good leads, but Dashell dismisses it by saying he merely assigns the cases randomly. Since the attack occured near Kirsten's residence, he offers to let her stay at his place, but she declines. Dashell adds that the Los Angeles Department of Sanitation did not sign a new contract and are therefore on strike. As a result, every member of the UTF is respondible for collecting and disposing of their own zombie kills into the morgue themselves until the matter is resolved. Dashell finishes by announcing that today is Rinaldi's birthday. Dashell makes references to her being of Hispanic heritage, although she claims that she isn't. Dashell finishes by telling every one to "get out there and kill something." Stubeck and Kirsten While looking to get a drink from the soda machine, Stubeck sees Travis outside the office and overhears him badmouthing the department on the phone. After he finishes on the phone, Travis walks up to Stubeck and tells him that he is looking for Kirsten as she left her coat in his car the night before. Stubeck goes into father-figure mode and has Travis hand over the jacket and identify himself, with Travis saying that he is a bassist for numerous bands before deciding to leave the extremely uncomfortable situation. Stubeck gives Kirsten her jacket back and, still in father-figure mode, tries to persuade her that Travis is not the right type for her, especially since he looks creepy with the facial hair. Kirsten gently responds that she likes the scruffy look, he's a real nice guy, and that he should consider joining them the next time Travis has a gig. Stubeck then wonders if he is of Greek heritage, to which Kirsten doesn't believe so since Travis' last name is Flynn. Still suspicious of Travis, Stubeck looks him up on the database. As he figured, Travis Flynn is an unregistered werewolf. He tries to explain this to Billy, who is clearly not paying attention by using a hand grip and then asking him to search for upskirt photos of Misha Barton. Stubeck relents when Billy begins moaning from supposedly doing five thousand reps on the hand grip and types in the search before leaving. Stubeck goes to Dashell, wondering where Kirsten went. Dashell informs him that Kirsten left for the night with a scruffy looking guy in a Camaro. Stubeck attempts to leave, but Dashell keeps calling him for extremely trivial and uncomfortable small talk that includes their attempts to not have impure thoughts of Kirsten, wondering how Rinaldi is able to handle all the testosterone in the work place, and anything else sexual in nature. In Travis' car, Travis explains to Kirsten his belief in the world's end in 2012 because of the Roland Emmerich movie when he starts to cough. His inability to maintain control of the car has Kirsten concerned until she sees his eyes. Recognizing that he is turning into a werewolf, Kirsten is pissed that he didn't tell her and that she is going to kill him until the car spins out of control and rolls over. Kirsten escapes from the turned over car, but is cornered against a fence by the now fully werewolf Travis. Travis is about to attack when he is suddenly taken down with a tranquilizer shot by Stubeck. Kirsten asks how he found her, and Stubeck replies that he put an A.P.B. out on them. Stubeck accompanies Kirsten into the car, telling her that he was able to figure out that Travis was bad news by sniffing him out in a way father would be able to. He correct deduces that Travis is the type to not have a steady job, bad mouth his parents, and make a girl like Kirsten pay for everything. Kirsten confirms this by admitting that Travis wanted her to buy him a guitar on Saturday. Rinaldi and John-John Rinaldi and John-John have spotted a female zombie eating from a dumpster. From a safe distance and having not been spotted yet, John-John complains about the new procedure they must follow in having to dispose of their own zombie kills. John-John attempts to dump it onto Stubeck and Billy's lap. Though he attempts to intimidate sound guy Jamie into not telling, Rinaldi says that she'll tell to John-John's disappointment. Rinaldi fires upon the zombie, but misses the head with her first shot before hitting the zombie from behind with the second. John-John notices she starts getting emotional when she states that she does not like to miss, but reverts back to normal when she forces him to retrieve the body as ordered. She ends up saying that she wants him to do so as her birthday gift to get him to finally retrieve the zombie. After Jamie complains that he gets paid less than an intern in order to avoid having to sit next to a zombie, John-John dumps the zombie in the trunk. Before closing it, he notices it wearing a nice looking watch. John-John treats Rinaldi to a birthday dinner at a fancy restaurant. After disagreeing over the taste of the dessert, John-John has Rinaldi close her eyes. When she opens, she is presented with a Rolex watch. She is surprised and happy about having such an expensive watch, but suspects something when John-John attempts to ensure it is not a knock-off. Rinaldi is able to deduce that he stole the watch from the zombie in their trunk. She tells him that he needs to put the watch back on the zombie. John-John explains that he trying to give her something nice for her birthday. While Rinaldi appreciates the gesture, she could never accept a gift that was taken from a dead person. In the car, Rinaldi plays hypothetical with John-John when the zombie in their trunk sudden starts ripping through the backseat. To John-John's surprise, Rinaldi is screaming louder than Jamie. After John-John finally puts the zombie down for good with a headshot, Rinaldi gets emotional even more that her second shot somehow didn't completely take out the zombie. Then she reverts back to normal when she notices that John-John didn't put the watch back like he was supposed to. John-John drops the zombie off in the morgue. He attempts to put the watch back on, but only manages to get it around her hand. Before he leaves, he spots a body with a nice looking pair of shoes. He goes to see if he has the same shoe size. Dashell and Billy Immediately after the briefing is concluded, Stubeck notes to Billy regarding an SUV they spotted the other night. Stubeck tells him that he got a look at the driver and recognized him as one of the vampires who jumped him weeks ago. He was able to write down the license plate number, but tells Billy that they should concentrate on their werewolf case first before speaking with Dashell on how to proceed. Stubeck makes Billy pinky-swear not to conduct a solo investigation before leaving to get a drink. Billy decides to go ahead with the investigation any way, going to Dashell to run the plate numbers. Later in the evening, Dashell meets with Billy in the morgue. Dashell has run the license plate numbers, but wants to know why they are important. Billy doesn't want to tell, so Dashell tells him that just because Billy is a handsome-looking man he is still Billy's superior officer who gave him a direct order. The statement only ends up confusing the both of them and Billy, unable to remember not wanting to answer the question earlier, explains that the numbers belong to a driver Stubeck identified as one of vampires who attacked him. Billy is dying to go after them, but to do so alone would be breaking his promise and, after confusing Dashell briefly, asks him to be his partner. Dashell accepts and they leave to kick some vampire ass. Driving into Van Nuys, Dashell starts explaining to Billy this story about an incident that happened to him a year out of college. Billy gets quite absorbed into the story, but they are constantly interrupted by dispatch. One of the dispatches notes what they are doing, which Stubeck hears and tries to contact Billy. He ends up getting Billy's voicemail and tells him that he is breaking his promise and informs him that he will rat him out to Dashell one day, unaware that Billy is riding with Dashell. Stubeck also admits to the camera that he will likely end up not telling Dashell. Dashell and Billy locate the SUV in a parking lot of a strip mall. Billy finds no one inside the vehicle, but Dashell immediately spots some one and they both drop down. Billy recognizes the indivdual as the driver and is therefore one of Stubeck's attackers. Dashell tries to come up with a strategy on how to take the vampire down, though Billy is not paying attention as he is wondering how the guy is able to get cell phone reception in the area. When they lose sight of the vampire, they search around before spotting him taking off and forcing them to give chase. The chase leads them into the back of a tanning salon. Dashell and Billy check each door before finally encountering the vampire. While the vampire is strong, Dashell and Billy manage double team him enough to apparently subdue him. However, he manages to throw Dashell off and rushes at Billy. Billy sidesteps and throws the vampire into a tanning bed with Dashell keeping the bed closes while Billy turns up the intensity of the heat. Aftermath An employee of the tanning salon and another officer appear in the room the vampire was stopped in later. They are quite sickened to see the vampire is barely alive in the tanning bed, but horrible scarred and disfigured to the point of potentially bursting. Songs Featured * "Inside" - Freedom or Death * "Sha La La La La La" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Slow Faze Fast" - The Dead Trees * "What Else is New" - Christian and the 2120's * "Hit the Dance Floor" - Mr. Robotic Category:Episodes